Ruthie
by snowflake2410
Summary: When Beatrice "Ruthie" Loomis is sent from the sanctuary of Georgia to the chaos of Woodsboro, she only agrees to go for one reason only: To lift the spirits of her dark cousin, Billy Loomis. But when all her attempts to reach out to him fail, she seeks solace at the video store, where love blossoms when terror arises. But will she live long enough to see it fully bloom? Randy/OC


My Name Is Beatrice Ruth Loomis.

I love Flowers.

I love Movies.

I love my cousin.

I live outside of Atlanta, Georgia, in a rural area.

Every summer I go to California during my break to stay with my cousin, and his parents. Sometimes my dad comes with me, sometimes he doesn't.

My cousin and I are close. We tell each other everything.

Or at least we used to.

Maybe it was because of his Mom, maybe it was because of his girlfriend.

Last year my cousin's mom left. Just after I left. I knew things were bad, but I didn't know the reason as to why they were bad. All my life I saw my Aunt's and Uncle's relationship as great. But last summer you could tell there was tension between them, it was so thick at times, it was as if you could reach out and feel it. They tried to hide it as best as they could, for my dad's sake, my cousin's sake, and for my own. But try as they may, they failed. After I took my departure back to Atlanta with my dad, my Aunt took hers God who knows where.

Soon after I heard news that my cousin's girlfriend's mom was...killed, to put it lightly. He had to be strong for her, and for him.

That's when he withdrew himself from me.

It used to be where I would get letters five times a week, and calls ever other day.

It soon became where I would be lucky if I heard from him once a month during a 3 minute conversation over the phone.

I lost my best friend, and it was my fear that I would never get him back.

Then hope came.

One day I arrived home from the last day of school.

It was late May, and I got out three weeks before other school got out, mostly because I'm homeschooled.

I never been to a public high school or middle school before.

My dad made sure of that soon after my own mother left us, when I was ten. I guess he did it so I wouldn't disappear from him too.

Anyway when I got home, from a meeting with my instructor to give him my final work, I heard my dad calling me.

"Beatrice, can you come in here?"

I set my bag down on the table, and said, "Sure!".

I went into my dad's cluttered study/library.

Books were everywhere, papers were scattered all over the desk, and there was an overpowering smell of coffee in the air.

I took a seat on one of his cushioned chairs and made myself as comfortable as possible.

My dad took a breath and began.

"I know that you haven't really had the most normal education. I blame myself, and I've come to realize, you don't deserve it. I would be blind not to notice how intelligent my own daughter is."

I felt my face etch a big goofy grin.

Was he going where I think he was.

""Because of this reason, I want you to know that I trust you one hundred percent and I believe that you surpass most of age group's maturity."

I tried not to gloat.

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"Honey, I don't know of any other fifteen year old that skipped two grades. And because of this I want you to spend your Senior year at..."

'Yes', I thought, 'Say it!'

"...Woodsboro High School." He finished.

EH?! Okay, definitely not what I was expecting. Woodsboro High School wasn't even on my list of options. I thought he was going to say Wade Hampton High, our local high school.

Nice curveball, dad, real nice.

"What?"

My dad sighed. "Beatrice, your Uncle Hank called. Billy's not doing so well."

My heart stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since your Aunt left, it's taken a toll on Billy. He's been depressed lately, and despite your Uncle's efforts, he can't do anything to lift his spirits. So we were talking and we think it's best if you go over to California to live with them for the year, considering the both of you are upcoming Seniors, and you can bring out the Billy we all know and love."

"Why me?"

My Dad gave me a tired look. "Your cousin has only let three people really in. Your aunt, his girlfriend, and you. Well your Aunt is currently MIA, his girlfriend is going through her own problems, so that leaves you. You guys are close."

He paused and glanced at a picture of me and Billy on top of his filing cabinet. It was taken a couple summer's ago at the Woodsboro community pool. We were both drenched, and were making funny face at the camera. Billy's arm was wrapped around my shoulders, while I made bunny ears behind the back of his head. It was a fun day.

"You always have been."

I scoffed. "You mean we were! I don't even hear from him anymore, he probably completely changed."

"Bee, he needs this. You're uncle needs this."

I sighed. I wonder, what did my cousin think about all of this? If he didn't know, that would be bad. Billy hates surprises.

"Does Billy know about this?"

My dad gave out a nervous chuckle. "Well...no."

My eyes widened. "Dad, no! Do you remember when we spent Easter vacation with them ten years ago, and you decided to dress up in a bunny costume and wake Billy from his nap? He punched you in the gut and started to cry and scream."

My dad laughed at the memory. "He did have a strong arm for an eight year old. Well the difference between now and then is that he's more mature and can handle things in an adult fashion. He's nearly a man, so he can get over this being a surprise."

"No."

My dad slowly got up from the desk, which he was sitting upon, and bent down to my eye level.

Then he made me remember something that I would never forget.

"He was there for you when your own mother left, now all I'm asking is that you do the same for him."

And that ladies and gentlemen is what I call a 'sucker-punch.'

I sighed. "I'll do it."

My dad let out a breath of relief.

I looked at him with a small sad smile. " Will you be okay on your own?"

He nodded.

"So...when do I leave?"

"In about two weeks." He answered quickly. Maybe too quickly.

My eyes narrowed. "How long were you planning this!?"

My dad gave me a sheepish smile. "A month to be exact."

I rolled my eyes. I sure was going to miss him.

The next two weeks were chaotic. Since I was staying with them for the year, not just the summer I had to pack all my clothes. I also packed all my books, cameras, paints, and records.

As I boarded the plane to California, and I waved goodbye to my dad, while a feeling of fear washed over me.

I never really lived anywhere but Georgia before. But that's not what was bothering me.

I was scared because for the first time in my life, Billy needed me. Not the other way around.

I put in my cassette, put on my headphones, and listened to my music for the duration of the plane ride, till I had to get off in Colorado at the Denver International Airport, then went on my plane that would take me to LAX.

When I walked outside of the airport after getting my bags, and saw my Uncle Hank waiting outside his car.

"Hey Kiddo." I walked over to him.

"Hi." He eyed my bags.

"Let me get those for you. The rest of your stuff arrived yesterday. You'll be staying in the guest room, but I got some blue and yellow paint, and painted the room. Hopefully it can make things feel a bit more home-like."

I smiled. "Thank you."

So the entire car ride home was just small talk about school. Woodsboro is about five hours away from Los Angeles, so it wasn't so bad.

As we pulled up to that familiar big white house, I felt my stomach go up into my throat.

We parked the car, and I was going to get my bags from the trunk when my Uncle said, "Don't worry about it...we'll get it later. First let's just get you settled."

"Umm...okay?"

He took out his keys and opened the front door.

Everything was pretty much the same, but it felt like something was missing.

I went up the stairs and followed my uncle to my new room. He opened the door.

"Here you are. Brand new, and all."

He opened the door, and I couldn't help but grin. What used to be boring and white, with a pull out couch for a bed was a beautiful sanctuary.

It was a pretty yellow color. The old wooden floor had been replaced with white tile, although there was some blue and white tile under my bed, poking out from beneath a blue carpet. A wooden stick trunk sat at the end of my bed, which yellow plaid pillows, brown pillows, and yellow pillows again. The sheets were white, with a folded blue and white flower/paisley print blanket neatly placed at the end of the bed. The bed itself was a wooden frame.

Next to the bed was a stand up lamp, with a small table piled with books, which I noticed standing from the doorway, were my books. There was a chair in front of a tall wooden mirror, near the doorway of the white bathroom. The door to the closet was painted white, whereas before it was a gray color. There was a small circular window, where there wasn't before, and over by the entrance of the bathroom was a wooden study with another small lamp. The wooden pillars above my bed were the same as before.

I looked beside me to see a yellow cushioned window seat, with white drawers at the bottom. White pillows and blue pillows were sitting on top of the seat, and there was a flower print/paisley curtain half-draped from the window.

The entire room was just beautiful, and had a lot more space than before. Uncle Hank must've worked hard over the year to get this room to please me, just so I could stay.

I turned around and gave him a hug.

"Thank you! It's so beautiful, I just want to cry!" I grinned up at him.

He smiled gently at me. "Glad you like it, Bee."

He was about to say something, when we both heard the front door close.

"Dad! I'm going out with my friends tonight, and I probably won't be back until late."

We proceeded to hear him coming up the stairs.

"Dad? Are you home?"

Uncle Hank sighed. "Up here!" He called out loud.

You know that feeling that you get when you're just about to ride a roller coaster or jump off a cliff?

That was my feelings times ten.

Billy was just entering the bedroom and started to talk.

"Dad I don't know if you heard but"

He froze like a deer, with his eyes wide. I saw the emotions fly by in his eyes and face.

Shock.

Surprise.

Anger.

When he spoke, his voice was dangerously low.

"What the fuck is going on? What are you"- He pointed at me "doing here?"

Before I even opened my mouth, my uncle told spoke to him.

"Beatrice is staying here."

Billy rolled his eyes as if he knew and continued to glare.

"I know that dad, but she was supposed to come during summer."

"In a couple more days it will be summer."

Billy then turned to me, and spoke to me slowly, as if I was unable to comprehend what he was even saying.

"Beatrice, why are you here? You weren't supposed to be here until next Friday."

I gulped.

"Umm, well you see..." I sighed.

"I'm going to be living with you guys until"- I looked over to Uncle Hank and then back over to Billy "we graduate from Woodsboro."

Billy kept looking at me.

Then it dawned on him.

"Wait a minute, you're living with us, till' next June?!"

"Yes, but you won't even notice I'm here. I promise I won't budge into your life or anything. You're dad just thought it would be best...for you."

He looked at me.

"Fine...just cool."

He left.

I looked at my uncle.

"Hey Bee, why don't you go and take one of the bikes from the garage, and go ride around town? I'll get the rest of your stuff out of the car."

I shook my head. "No it's okay, I don't really want to."

"Here's 10 bucks, go buy some...milk. We need milk, if you could go get it, that would be great."

I stared at him, then slowly grabbed the money from his outstretched hand.

"Okay. What store should I go to?"

Uncle Hank scratched the back of his head.

"There's one next to the video store, near the town square."

"Okay."

As I went down the staircase I passed Billy's room, where I heard him talking on his phone.

"No...You can't come over...Why not? My cousin is here. You can't be here, she'll be suspicious...yes you've met her before!...yeah...change of plans. We got to be more discreet now."

I suddenly felt guilty. My being here was starting to affect Billy and his social life. Maybe I should try to find a group to join or a job, so he could enjoy being with his friends more, so he won't seem like I'm invading his life or anything.

I knocked on his door.

"Billy?"

I heard him say, "Meet you tonight. Got to go." Then the phone slam, and him walking over to open the door.

He opened it and looked at me with a blank expression.

"Yeah?"

I hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you."

He tensed when I put my arms around him, and then relaxed and hugged me back.

"You too." I let go of him and smiled.

"Listen I was thinking...I was wondering if there was anyplace where I could get a job."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"A job?"

I nodded.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Why do you want a job?"

I sighed. "To get out of the house, to make money, and to give you and Sidney more private time together."

He became confused. "Huh?"

"I heard you on the phone with Sidney. You guys should have more alone time. That's understandable, so in order for you guys to be...you know, alone, I would have to be out of the house. So is there any place that's hiring?"

He looked at me for a while, then a smile came on his face.

It wasn't a 'great idea' smile.

It was almost sinister.

"Yeah there is. The video store just fired some idiot 3 weeks ago and has been looking for a replacement ever since. No one really wants to work there though, so you'll probably get the job on the spot."

"Really?!"

He grinned at me, "Absolutely. They work long hours, almost till midnight."

"Thank for the suggestion, I was just heading to that part of town anyway." I smiled.

He gave me a devilishly charming grin.

"No problem."

"Well I got to go and pick up milk. Maybe while I'm at the video store afterwords, I can pick up a movie to watch with you tonight."

Billy's smile died down.

"Bee, I'm going out tonight with the gang. But maybe tomorrow."

I'm pretty sure my smile lowered a knot.

"Sure."

I turned and left.

I went down to the garage and got a bike and a bike lock, and left through the front door. I remembered most of the town pretty accurately, but there was still some loops and U-turns I had to do before I made it to the town square.

I rode my bike past the fountain, and went into the grocery store right next to the place where in big green letters spelled: VIDEO.

I chained my bike to the bike rack and went in.

I walked down the aisles and made my way to the back where I spotted the glass doors filled with jugs of milk. As I reached for one, someone else did too.

I looked up to see the owner of the hand was a boy my age. He was tall and had a lean face with a grin like the ceshire cat. He had light brown hair, and dark green/brown eyes.

"Ruthie?" I was startled.

How did he know my name? My family calls me Beatrice or Bee, but I prefer to be called Ruthie by everyone else.

"Yes?" The boy laughed and put his hand over his mouth in surprise.

"Don't you remember me? I hang out with your cousin a lot."

I blinked.

He huffed in frustration. "My name is Stu Macher."

Then it clicked.

I gave him a really big smile. "I do remember you! You coned me last fourth of July!"

He laughed really loud, too loud.

"Yeah, I did. Do you sill have that top, with all of the chocolate ice cream on it?"

I giggled. "Yeah, though it still has a big brown stain on it!"

We both started to laugh really hard.

How could I have forgotten my cousins funny, outgoing, eccentric, best friend?

"Stu?" Our laughing died down, to chuckles and giggles as a pretty petite blond girl walked toward us.

"Oh hey babe." Stu looked nervous, then stuck his hands out in front of him, bowed as if he were bowing to a queen, and said, "May I present my girlfriend, and also the best looking girl in Woodsboro, Miss Cassey Becker."

Cassey gave me a shy smile. "Hi."

I gave a little wave. "Hey."

Then with less formality and more like a officer he saluted, and said, "And my lovely girlfriend, may I present the cousin of my best friend Miss Beatrice Loomis. But call her Ruthie, or she'll kack you."

We both burst out into giggles.

"Pleased to meet you." Cassey stuck out her hand for me to shake which I did.

She leaned into Stu as he wrapped an arm around her. I noticed a small holdable basket was in her hand with a case of cookies.

"So you're Billy's cousin?" She asked kindly.

I blushed. "Yeah, I am."

"Uh-huh...so are you staying for the summer?"

I shook my head. "Actually no, this year I'll be joining you guys at Woodsboro High."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh wow, how exciting! What grade are you in?"

I smiled. "I'm a Senior."

Cassey was bursting with joy. "Me too! We should totally hang out sometime. If you're cousin hasn't given you the official residential tour of Woodsboro then we can do it." She gestured to Stu and her.

Stu rolled his eyes and held her closer to him. "Whatever you want, babe."

I opened the glass door and grabbed two gallons of milk.

I held one out to them. "Here, one for me, one for you."

Stu got it, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So are you guys having a milk and cookie date?"

Cassey nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Stu cancelled with your cousin tonight, so he's coming over to my place. We're watching that one movie My Best Friends Wedding."

"Oh! I've seen that one. It's so romantic!"

"Totally, then after we're watching The Shinning."

"I heard that one was good, but I've never seen it."

Cassey beamed. "You should come over to my place and see it with us. Stu won't mind, won't you?"

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

Before he could say anything, I rejected the offer.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go next door to the Video store. My cousin said someone got fired recently and I could probably get the job if I applied."

Stu smirked. "Oh yeah Randy Meeks got fired like 3 weeks ago, and they've been trying to find a replacement ever since. Only problem is that nobody wants to work there because the pay sucks and the hours are long."

"Well Billy suggested it so, I'm going to take a look at it. Speaking of which, I got to go before it gets to late."

Stu shrugged, "Sucks to be you."

Cassey smacked his chest playfully and looked at me with a genuine niceness,"Look me up in the phone book. I'm under Becker, we can hang out sometime later on this week."

I nodded. "Definitely. Have fun on your cookie date."

"Oh we plan to." Said Stu right before he dove his head into Cassey's neck and started to kiss it, while she giggled loudly.

I went up to the cash register and paid for the milk, then walked next door to the movie store, which by the looks of it, looked like a bigger more hip version of BlockBuster.

I went up to the counter. "Excuse me?"

This girl with too much make-up, a side ponytail, and a bored expression looked up at me then back down to her magazine she was flipping through.

"Yes?"

I cleared my throat, and scratched the back of my head, in a nervous manner.

"I heard you guys were hiring."

The girl scoffed then yelled out,"Hey Arnold, someone's here to replace Randy."

This man talking to a couple, showing them the romance section, made a motion to the couple like he would come back in a few moments. He walked over and looked at me, then started to talk to the girl.

"What's going on Karen?"

The girl nudged her head at me, and said,"This girl wants to work here."

The man looked at me and extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm the Manager Arnold."

I smiled as professionally as I could and I shook his hand firmly. "Hi, I'm Beatrice Loomis but-" before I could even say 'you can call me Ruthie' Arnold's eyes went wide and Karen took in a gasp.

"You're related to Hank Loomis?" Arnold inquired.

"And Billy Loomis?" Karen chirped in.

"Yeah Billy's my cousin, and Hank's my uncle." I replied glancing over at Karen with the shocked expression still on her face.

"Wow-umm-" Arnold gave a worried expression over to Karen who quickly started to read her magazine again.

Arnold looked back at me.

"Have you ever worked at a video store?"

I shrugged. "I once worked for a while at a Blockbuster, but school got in the way so I kind of quit."

Arnold looked around at all of the customers, which there was plenty of I might add, and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'll put you on probation for a month. I'll have you stock shelves, clean up, that sort of thing. If you do okay, then you can move up to desk duty. So basically, you're hired."

My heart skipped. Just like that?

"Really!?"

"Yeah. We've needed more people to work here, but no one's been applying. Summer's almost here, and we're busiest then. Plus ever since we fired Randy, the place has gone to shit."

"Wow, thank you! I'm a hard worker, I'll stay late and all. You won't regret it, I promise you."

He just gave me a strained smile and said, "Be here tomorrow around 3:30. Karen here'll show you the ropes, and we'll get you acquainted."

I nodded really fast.

Arnold mumbled under his breath and turned around to help the couple.

I grinned as I exited the store, and rode home.

As I arrived to the house, which I got lost on the way back but still managed to find my way back, I saw my uncle's car was gone but Billy's was still there.

I went up the front door, which was unlocked, and went into the house. First I took the milk and put it into the fridge, then I put the money on the counter, afterwords I put the bike back into the garage.

I sighed and slumped upstairs into my room, after a long day, all I needed was to rest.

As I was halfway up I heard a crash.

My thoughts immediately raced. A burglar? A thief?

I slowed down, and as soon as I reached the top stairs, I went into to Billy's room.

I went into his closet to try to find something to defend myself with. I moved aside some old clothes, a couple backpacks, a Halloween costume, when I saw his old baseball gear. I saw his favorite bat (and most expensive bat I might add), a mahogney Louisville Slugger. I grabbed it, and put on his helmet.

I kept my back to the wall and creeped into my room. I saw a shadow in my closet.

My heart pounded. No one breaks into my family's house and gets away with it!

I ran and hit the person in the back...repeatedly.

"Ow! Stop! Jessh, ow! BEE STOP!"

I halted.

Oh. My. God.

I just attacked my cousin.

"Billy, I'm sorry! I thought you were an intruder."

"What?! Didn't you see my car still outside?"

O.O

I blushed a cherry red.

He looked at me, and then instead of scolding me even more, he laughed.

"Really? That's the most idiotic thing I've ever seen. The way you were flinging the bat around, HA!"

His body shook with laughter.

"I was up here putting away your stuff. My dad told me to do it, and since my friends cancelled tonight, I thought 'why not'."

I stuttered. "B-b-b-billy, I'm s-s-so sorry!"

He grinned and just laughed. "Remind me never to play baseball with you."

I gave a nervous smile and looked behind him. Sure enough, my clothes that were once in boxes were hanging in my closet.

Billy stopped laughing and gave me a small smile.

"Dad left 40 bucks for a pizza tonight. I though we could order some maybe, and watch Halloween...or The Princess Bride." He said giving me a pointed look.

He remembered! My favorite fantasy movie has always been The Princess Bride.

"Okay."

Maybe, just maybe I had thought, this would be easy after all.

We went down stairs, him still joking about me, me still blushing.

We stayed up watching the Princess Bride (he relented), and he ordered pizza. I made kettle corn for dessert.

He didn't seem different. So maybe my cousin wasn't lost after all.

Maybe.

**Hope you guys like this. It's my new story, Randy/OC. Btw the relationship between Ruthie and Billy IS NOT INCESTOUS! I wanted to create a close relationship between them, to the point where Billy views her as kid sister, and loves her like that. But is that love enough to keep her safe and out of his plans for the rest od Woodsboro? Randy she will meet later on. I wanted her to develop relationships with each of the characters, so this is several months prior to the killing spree, which I think takes place in October. I modeled her character after that of Melanie Hamilton from Gone with the Wind and Belle from Beauty and the Beast. I hope you like it and review. :D**


End file.
